


KLAROLINE XMAS AESTHETIC

by Joey_Prue



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), VA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Prue/pseuds/Joey_Prue
Summary: Klaus and Caroline want to have a White Christmas so they go to one of their cabins in the mountains with her little girl…Paula.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	KLAROLINE XMAS AESTHETIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howeverlongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howeverlongs/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have honored your talent with this edit, because you are one of the greatest gif makers that I know


End file.
